There are many methods of securing valuable products available. However, historically, each known method has pitfalls. The security of some items is necessary for the protection of one's identity or even one's personal safety. For example, if a cell phone, tablet or passport is lost, the risk of identity theft and the resulting fraudulent use can result in many thousands of dollars and it can take years to reestablish credit. If a passport is lost or stolen due to a lack of secured carry, the owner may be stranded offshore, unable to board transportation home. Moreover, it could require hundreds of dollars in replacement charges and addition travel to a US embassy or consul, as well as time lost in obtaining a new passport and reapplying for visas in the passport. A mobile radio loss may result in tactical inability in emergencies as well as the owner being isolated or lost. The loss of a digital scanner may result in the loss of critical and confidential inventory information and the loss of the time taken to compile the information. Loss of a medical monitor may lead to data critical to a patient's health. Loss of a digital camera may, at the very least, rob the owner of memories, but at worst could cause law enforcement to lose valuable evidence as well as be liable to civil litigation. The loss of an audio player may cost the owner irreplaceable live recordings as well as time to download the material on the player.
Additionally, current methods of securing a firearm in existing holsters which employ snaps, strapping, hook-and-loop, and other restraint methods reduces access time to the firearm and may result in the firearm becoming entangled, leading to lost reaction time and increasing the risk of death or injury. These are just some of the problems overcome by the invention disclosed herein.
The present invention does not reduce access time to a firearm or pose an added risk of entanglement for the fire arm as it is drawn from an existing holster. Furthermore, the present invention makes it possible to secure a fire arm within a holster and secure an existing holster, with or without a fire arm, virtually anywhere on a person's clothing, apparel, accessories or other material for the purpose of concealed fire arm carry. Additionally, the present invention greatly reduces the loss of either an existing holster or fire arm due to an existing holster or fire arm accidentally exiting the wearer's clothing, apparel, accessories or other materials during normal, vigorous or even confrontational activity, any of which may result in accidental fire arm discharge, injury or death.